Episode 6689 (17th October 2013)
Plot Debbie screams at Cameron to get lost. Manic, he prepares to shoot Chas. Marlon hears him shouting and throws a crate of beer against the cellar door to create a distraction. Surprised by the noise, Cameron sends Debbie to check on it as Chas tries to convince him it's the police. Taking the cellar keys, Debbie investigates the cellar and finds Marlon. She tells him that Cameron has a gun and he needs to do something, before rushing off back upstairs. She composes herself and lies to Cameron that some bottles have fallen over in the flood. Cameron callously informs them both of how he knocked Marlon unconscious in the cellar and presumes him dead. The doctor informs David, Dom and Priya that Alicia is stabilized, but now extremely critical. David asks Priya to take Jacob home, she is puzzled as to why he's staying. At Home Farm, Ruby tells Ali about what Lindy said, she reassures her that she will not be leaving. In a hotel room in France, Cain switches on ITV News to find a report on the siege in Emmerdale; he's horrified. At Home Farm, the villagers watch the same report. David sits at Alicia's bedside. Chas becomes angry, realising that she's not going to leave the pub alive, and begins delivering home truths to Cameron. He says that he loves Debbie and lets slip that the gun was empty when he was intending to shoot Debbie and that he only ever intended to kill Chas. As he winds Chas up over killing Gennie, Marlon sneaks up behind and smashes him over the head with a beer bottle, knocking Cameron to the floor. Marlon struggles with Cameron on the floor as Debbie and Chas run past, grabbing the keys to the cellar. Marlon grabs the gun and points it at Cameron. Chas and Debbie rush into the flooded cellar and wade their way through the water. As Chas hands the keys over to Debbie, the banks of the river behind the pub collapse and a torrent of water bursts out, causing the cracks in the cellar to widen, the village to explode with water and the lights to cut out in the pub. A terrified Debbie screams for Chas as the lights flicker on and off, while upstairs, Cameron tells Marlon he doesn't have the guts to shoot him, eventually lamenting how he killed Carl. Debbie swims below the surface and notices Chas is trapped below a shelf. Upstairs, there is a struggle and Marlon tackles Cameron to the floor as a gunshot goes off. While in the cellar, Debbie and Chas manage to move the shelf, freeing Chas. As Chas splutters for air, Marlon joins them in the cellar saying he doesn't know if Cameron is dead or not, while Debbie realises in the explosion, she dropped the keys. Chas and Marlon proceed to head back upstairs to find out if Cameron is dead, but discover that he is alive - and he's locked them in the cellar. As Debbie splashes around, trying to locate the keys, Cameron appears behind her. They kick the door open as Debbie screams below whilst Cameron grabs her. Chas and Marlon run back into the water and a struggle ensues between the four of them. Marlon rushes back upstairs. Cameron grabs hold of Debbie again in an effort to attract Chas's attention who he then grabs hold of and tries to drown under the water. Marlon rushes to the smashed window of the pub and throws Cameron's gun out, the police then escort him out of the pub as he informs them of where Chas and Debbie are. In the cellar, Debbie and Chas try to defend themselves against Cameron with a broken pipe whilst they wait for the police to open the hatch. As Cameron tries to drag Debbie under the water with him so they can die together, she struggles free and the girls are rescued. Cameron tries to give chase but, at that moment, he accidentally puts his hand on a lightbulb in the cellar and electrocutes himself, killing him instantly and finally getting his comeuppance. By then, Debbie tearfully embraces onto Zak's shoulders, who assures Debbie that she is safe and Cameron is now where he belongs - in hell. The episode ends with Cameron's now deceased corpse floating in the water below. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox Guest cast *Doctor - Rachel Bavidge *Alastair Stewart - As Himself *Christine Talbot - As Herself *Nurse - Emma Ashton *Firearms Leader - Mark Folan Deasy Locations *Home Farm *Main Street *The Woolpack *Hotten General Notes *Final appearance of Dominic Power as Cameron Murray. *Underwater Stage supplied by Pinewood Studios. *Additional Credits: Alex Gunn (SFX Supervisor), Mike Valentine (Underwater Camera), Dave Shaw (Dive Team Leader), Wes Moore (Rigging Supervisor), Mark Lisbon (Stunt Co-Ordinator) Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes